Businesses rely on data processing systems to manage a wide range of internal and external functions, including accounting and inventory functions, data management functions, and many others. Further, many of these systems must be available to be accessed over local or wide-area data processing system networks, including both private networks and public networks such as the internet
In the event of a “disaster,” which can include both actual natural disasters and other events, a primary system may be “down” or otherwise unavailable, which can be costly and damaging. In response, many businesses and other enterprises maintain “disaster recovery” systems or environments, which can include redundant systems that provide some or all of the functions of the primary systems, and typically include full backups of all the data available to the primary systems. In this way, in the event of a disaster, users can transition to the disaster recovery environment until the primary system can be restored, thus minimizing lost productivity.
Unfortunately, there is currently no uniform and reliable way for a user to effectively contact the disaster recovery environment in the event of a disaster, and no standard and effective way for the disaster recovery system to be tested on a routine basis without disrupting operation of the primary system. There is, therefore, a need in the art for a system and method for uniform disaster recovery system access.